


New life

by halavana



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halavana/pseuds/halavana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ziva didn't come home because of a secret? A secret so great she couldn't tell anyone not even her lover. Spoilers for season 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved the Tiva moments in the first two episodes of season 11 but one line at the end killed me. Gibbs' "Hey Ziver." This is canon up until Tony and Ziva's kiss only because that part totally messes with my plot. I do not own NCIS and all characters belong to CBS.

               Gibbs popped open his beer and sighed.  He knew from the start that he had sent Tony on a wild goose chase and hadn’t expected him to succeed. Ziva wouldn’t want to be found by anyone but him and he knew it. He knew it as well as he knew that Tony had found her that time he had missed the call. Tony never missed a call in or was even late to one. Yet after four months he had succeeded, succeeded in finding her but not bringing her home. He slammed his fist into the table and winced slightly. It wasn’t his fault his lover had run. She had believed him on a top secret mission and went home to Israel. He had been supposed to meet up with her after the mission ended. No one could complain after all. She had handed in her badge and left NCIS. They weren’t coworkers any more so they could be open about their relationship. But then they had gotten attacked. She went on the run, into hiding, and, finally, deep into her own mind.

                Gibbs took another swig of beer and glanced around. Fornell had guessed what was up between them right from the start. As he put it Gibbs was brave for boning the Israeli ninja and he wished them the best of luck but not to come to him when Ziva castrated him for doing something stupid. Abby knew, he couldn’t keep a secret from her not when she asked who Ziva’s new boyfriend was, and Ducky. He felt he owed it to Duck after not telling him about Shannon and Kelly. Both had been enthusiastic about the relationship. He felt for sure McGee knew from his cyber snooping but Tony was left in the dark. Ziva and he had both agreed it was better to let Tony carry on with his flirting and his obvious crush on Ziva rather than to burst his bubble and hurt the team.

               He swallowed another mouthful of beer just as his phone rang. Looking down he took another mouthful as he saw the number and picked up grunting slightly. “Hey ZIver.”

               “Gibbs I am so sorry I just could not do it.”

               “Ziva it’s alright. You need to heal. I understand that. I’ll be here waiting when you’re ready.” He heard her hang up and dropped the phone resting his head on the table. It rang again and he looked down seeing Abby’s number.  He ignored it and went to his basement dropping the phone in paint thinner as he started his new boat.


	2. Six months later

             Gibbs sighed as he left Director’s office. He had just gotten yelled at for scaring off another new team member. It appeared that they couldn’t handle his moods whatever that meant.  Sure he wouldn’t let anyone sit at Ziva’s desk but he had done the same after Kate’s death. The rational part of his brain told him that six months was a little too long to keep the desk empty but it wasn’t just him. Abby, McGee, and Tony all yelled at people if they sat at her desk. In fact the only person they didn’t yell at was Fornell, who had become an almost regular part of their day. If he was out and about he would stop by for lunch bringing them food and when the FBI had a case that strayed into NCIS jurisdiction he came to them and vice versa. Fornell also brought them updates on Ziva if the FBI had heard anything. For the last four months however she had gone underground. The last thing anybody had heard was that she had checked herself into the hospital for severe abdominal pain if Mussad was to be believed. Everyone was convinced that there was something going on that they weren’t being told but any digging was met by polite requests to stop their inquiries.

            Gibbs stood up as his phone rang. Looking down he saw it was Fornell and he answered it. “Yeah what do you have for us?”

            “It’s not for the team Gibbs it’s for you. We got pictures of Ziva through the grapevine today. You need to see for yourself. I’ll meet you at the usual place.” Gibbs hung up and grabbed his coat.

            “Where to Boss?”

            “Nowhere Tony. Fornell just has something he wants me to see. Probably has to do with Diane or Emily.” He made an effort not to run out the door but might have moved a bit faster than normal. When he reached the coffee stand Fornell was already there looking grim. He handed Gibbs a coffee and they walked over to a bench a little ways away from the path. “Ok spill Fornell. What’s so secret and important that you had to drag me away from the team to tell me instead of waiting for lunch?”

            Without saying a word Fornell pulled the pictures from his pocket. One showed Ziva entering the hospital, the other walking around a beautiful fountain. It was her appearance in the first photo and what she was pushing in the second that was so damning. In the first she was very pregnant, in the second she was pushing a baby stroller.


End file.
